Hey BabyI think i want to marry youYouGrant
by ImAGleek5
Summary: You and Grant go away for a few days to get away from it all


Hey baby…I think I wanna marry you

"Hey baby…can you please came in here." You yell from the bedroom. A few minutes later Grant comes into view.

"Yes babe?" he sits down and then looks up at you.  
"So…I was thinking maybe we could go away this weekend…what do you say?" you asked Grant.  
"Sure…why not. I have a few days off from work…we can go anywhere you want." Grant replies back.

You couldn't help but get excited and do a little dance. You had the perfect place picked out. When you were a little girl your family had a summer house in Massachusetts. You enjoyed going there, there was so much to do and see. But you really loved that every time you went it was always Strawberry season. You would go and pick your own and fill tons and tons of containers full. And of course you were always spotting the red hands after you were done. You have actually already called your parents the other day and asked if you could stay there for a few days and of course they agreed.

"I was kind of thinking we could fly to Mass for a few days…" you said sitting down next to him.  
"That would be nice." Grant leans in and cups your face and kisses your lips.  
"Ok so I called ahead and our flight leaves tomorrow at 9am." You smile.

After you both finish packing it's about dinner time so you and Grant decide to go out for dinner. Dinner was good. You both make small talk over eating and feeding each other. Grant was perfect in every way shape and form.

After dinner was over you both head back and make sure everything is all set and you both lie down and soon sleep takes over the both of you.

The flight wasn't too bad. It didn't bother for you to much since you had Grant there with you. Finally reaching the house you set your stuff down and walked over the counter where there was a note on the fridge. _Have Fun_ Love mom and dad. You open up the fridge and grab to waters. Handing one to Grant you both head to the bedroom to start unpacking.

Later that day you took Grant to one of your favorite places, a farm that had a huge strawberry field. Every year you would come here with your parents for strawberry picking. Grabbing your containers you both set out looking for them.

"Babe my hands are red…" Grant said lifting up his hands for you to see.

"Yeah that's what happens when people pick strawberries." You just giggled and continue to pick.

"It's never going to come out is it?" Grant asked.

You just looked at Grant and smiled. You told him of course it would. God why did he have to be so adorable right now? You thought to yourself.

A while longer you both were back in the car and heading back. You quietly picked through to strawberries eating the bigger ones. Grant just looked over and smiled at you.

After getting back and washing them all off you put them in the fridge and started on dinner for the both of you. Looking to see what there was you decided on steak on the grill and a pasta salad, and a fresh bowl of strawberries. While Grant took a shower you went and started making the pasta salad. When Grant came out he could start grilling the steak. You were too busy to hear someone walk behind you but you jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around your middle and feeling a kiss on your neck. You smiled to yourself and turned around and kissed Grant on the lips.

Grant of course agreed to help out with the cooking. After dinner was done and ate you picked up the plates went to wash them and let them dry. You looked around and couldn't see Grant anywhere. You started to walk around the house. Finally you found him in your room spread out on the bed rubbing his belly.

"Full babe?" You laughed.

"Yes…" Grant replied.

You went to lay down with him and cuddled next to him. You both lay there for a while just in silence it was nice.

Grant reaches over and takes your hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it softy and places it back down on the bed. You smiled at the gesture and went and leaned up and straddled Grant's lap. You leaned down to kiss him. He puts his hands on your hips and swipes his tongue on your bottom lip asking for entrance into your mouth. You happily agree and open your mouth a bit. You will never get used to how great Grants tongue feels in your mouth. You tilt your head to deepen the kiss. You hear Grant moan in your mouth, which in return makes you moan. You pull away and take off your shirt and lean back in.

"Babe you have to way to many clothes on." Grant said unbuttoning your shorts.

"Well I'll just get up and fix that."

You get up off the bed and took off the rest of your clothes. You look over and Grant was doing the same thing. You both get back into bed together but you go and sit on Grants legs and you lean down and take Grant semi- hard cock in your mouth.

"Fuck babe." Grant moaned out.

You started sucking harder and you could feel Grants hands now in your hair. You swirl your tongue around making sure to lap at the pre-cum that is at the tip of his cock. Grant was slowly thrusting up into your mouth and that when you pulled off of his cock.

You lay down next to Grant and he cuddled up next to you and leaned in for a kiss while his hands traveled down your chest making sure a pinch each breast as he went. Moving down more he slowly swirled in finger into your clit.

"Mmm Grant…god that feels good." You moan out.

After swirling his finger around a bit more he moved his fingers down and was entering you. You couldn't help but take a hold of his shoulder and moan even louder. God the man was a fucking god with his fingers.

"Grant please I need more baby. Now." you chocked out.

Grant went to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lube and made his way back to the bed. He applied it all over his cock. He leaned down and kissed you as he entered you. You wrapped your legs around his lips and took your arms and wrapped them around his neck. A few moments later he picked up the pace and was thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck you feel so good around my cock baby." Grant moaned out. "I could do this for the rest of my life."

You smiled at that though. Having Grant for the rest of your life was a nice idea.

"Babe…I'm close." You said.

"Mmm me too."

A few more thrusts and you could feel Grant coming inside of you with your name on his lips. And that's all it took for you. You screamed out Grants name as you came.

After both of your breathing was back to normal you both went into the bathroom and took a shower to clean up. After getting out and drying off you went into your room and got dressed. After both of you were dressed you went back into the bathroom to fix your hair. After stepping out a few minutes later you saw Grant on the bed with something in his hand. You walked over to Grant.

"What is that Grant?" you asked pointing to the black velvet back he was playing with.

Grant got up and then leaned down on one knee. You couldn't help but have a mini freak out at that point.

"I love you so much. You make me so happy. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Tears fell down your face and Grant stood up and wiped them away with his finger. You looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes… Of course I will"


End file.
